Humiliatingly Desperate Measures
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: *PlasmiusDanny SLASH* The defiance in those eyes... Plasmius could have kissed him. And Danny definitely wasn't prepared for that. *EXPANSION: Distressingly Restless Actions*
1. Humiliatingly Desperate Measures

**I hit a road block for a while. Not surprising, actually. But I've kind of returned. -cringes- And yes, you read the summary correctly. It did say SLASH. SLASH. As in… DannyVlad _SLASH_. That's no typo. If slash isn't something you enjoy, get out of here now.**

**I'm trying this pairing. DannyPlasmius- or DannyDark!Vlad.**

**Eh, spoilers for Torrent of Terror. **

**-headdesk- Must we go through a disclaimer? I think it's clear I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Humiliatingly Desperate Measures

Danny landed on the floor with a groan, turning over slightly and glaring at the unwelcome visitor who floated before him. "Plasmius," he growled, clenching his fists. "Nice weather we're having!"

It was no surprise that Vlad Plasmius and Danny Fenton hated one another. And if you replaced Fenton with Phantom, then… well, they were enemies, to say the least. And it was clear to everyone that both Masters and Plasmius hated Danny. The black haired, cape-clad ghost merely floated there, staring down at Danny with blood red eyes. "Ah, yes, the obligatory 'weather' pun." He snorted slightly. "How original."

The defiance in those eyes. He couldn't help but internally smile as he gave his teenaged foe a stern glare. "But I have no time to take exception; I must resort to humiliatingly desperate measures."

Oh, this was going to be humiliating, all right. For Daniel, in a sense. Those eyes… Plasmius could feel a shiver run down his spine as he landed on the floor of the lab and strode over to his foe. This was despicable. This was wrong, disgusting, horrifying. How the hell was he falling in love with his mortal archenemy- a fifteen year old, at that? His gaze bore into the teen's blue eyes. "Daniel…"

Danny blinked. He didn't sound threatening. On the contrary- he sounded almost lost. Pleading. This was totally unlike Plasmius to sound so… helpless. He swallowed. "Um… what's wrong? Don't tell me you're asking for my help against that weather ghost?"

Plasmius narrowed his eyes. How typical. The little badger mouthing off at him. Well, he'd have no more of this. He'd want no more of this stupid little game of cat and mouse, "father and son." Never again would he have to put up with those "scary eyes" of his.

It was now or never.

He leaned over suddenly and crashed into Danny's lips, closing his eyes.

Danny's own eyes widened with surprise and disgust. What the… Oh, my god. This was beyond disgusting. This was just plain wrong. On so many levels. He hadn't been prepared. He had seen nothing in relation to Vlad Plasmius leaning over to him and giving him a kiss on the lips. He felt his mouth forced open, Plasmius' tongue slipping in ever so slightly. He tried to scream, but the noise caught in his throat.

Plasmius smiled slowly as he dove deeper into the kiss. He did need his help. He needed his help to satisfy his desire for love.

True love… not lust.

He finally stopped after many minutes and leaned back, watching Danny's face turn from one of anger to confusement. "Vlad…? What the hell was that?

"Daniel…" he repeated the name, eyes gleaming.

The boy blinked.

"I need your help."

Danny backed away. "Oh, no. No way, you sick and twisted fruit loop! NO WAY IN HELL I am going to help you after that…" He spat on the ground, his eyes fixated on the bachelor in front of him. "…that disgusting kiss. You're sickening. You're evil. And if you're trying to…"

Plasmius took a step towards him. "Are you going to listen to what I have to say, or am I going to have to use force again, Daniel?"

"Get the hell away from me," Danny hissed. Despite being in his human form, he lashed out as best as he could, throwing a fist in his direction.

The forty-year-old grabbed his hand and floated upwards, staring into Danny's eyes. "Listen to me, Daniel. You make a move to me like that ever again, and I swear… I will have to hurt you. And not in a pleasant manner." He flew over to the ghost portal and landed next to it, his hand slamming the metal wall, cornering Danny. His eyes bore into the teen's own, which were fearful and angry. "Defiance gets you nowhere, my boy."

Danny growled lowly, his eyes flashing emerald green. "Get your hand off of me, you fruit loop."

Plasmius looked down at his interlocked fingers with Danny's own bare hand. He looked back up and smiled, his fangs gleaming. "Oh, I don't think so."

What?

"Ready for another round now, little badger?"

_WHAT?_

The lips were pressed against Danny's again. He closed his eyes, his tongue sliding in ever so slightly. Danny's eyes widened, tears threatening to overcome him. He was defenseless. He had underestimated Vlad. This entire thing was his entire fault.

His fault.

The whole thing had now lasted for thirty seconds. And Vlad looked to be in hybrid heaven.

Danny shivered. Oh, this was… this was absolutely terrifying.

And yet… adrenaline began to pump through his system. Oh, man. Euphoria rush. His foe was into this. And he sure as hell wasn't. He tried to shake himself out of it, but nothing happened. Plasmius hummed softly and opened his eyes. Danny couldn't help but nearly scream as best as he could with a pair of lips on his own.

They showed… no way.

What the hell?

_Love? And compassion?_

Plasmius finally let go off Danny's lips and smiled. "How was that?"

Danny couldn't answer.

This was way too much to take in at once.

"Was it fun, Daniel…?"

Now Danny knew what he meant by humiliatingly desperate measures.

* * *

**So I'm now probably one of the strangest people in this fandom. Whatever. I'm not going to do another one for a while. Too much to finish. But my secret has been exposed: I support DannyVlad slash.**

**I blame **WTFWonder **for this fic. I've read "The Prize" waaay too many times.**

**Review? Fine. Flame? Um… no.**

**Now leave me and my stories in peace.**


	2. BONUS: Distressingly Restless Actions

**You know what? If you don't like slash, PLEASE DON'T READ. Obviously, this has some male-male things in here. Like love. **

**Uh, thanks for reviewing** FernClaw, Wishes for Wings, Devianta, Plushiemon, wolfwhispers, Phantomwriter92, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, KittyGrl24, yaoi fangirl, Nierx, Xelena, SH Aerrow's Girl, Granite Ghost, Inumaru12, Raechel, Yinlai, Random Person, spiritmind675, CatalystOfTheSoul

* * *

**_THIS IS A VERY, VERY STRONG TEEN FOR KISSING AND ONE-SIDED SLASH. I REPEAT, SLASH IS VERY APPARENT IN THIS EXPANSION. IF YOU DISLIKE SLASH, PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. DannyPlasmius IS APPARENT.

* * *

_**

BONUS: Distressingly Reckless Actions

No. This was all so wrong. So horrible.

What had he done to suddenly deserve a kiss from his enemy who hated him with a living passion? Danny gritted his teeth and turned intangible, phasing through the entity and morphing in the process. In the teen's place stood Phantom, whose hands were alight with their emerald green energy. The fire in his eyes burned like hell on Earth as he took a fighting stance against the bachelor. "Sick, twisted, disgusting… _fruit loop!"_ he spat.

Plasmius calmly summoned energy to his hands as well, the lustful gleam of love still in his eyes. "Disgusting for a person to love another of the same gender? Pffft. How pitiful, child. You and I are the same- half ghosts by nature and longing for only one thing in life. Love. There is nothing different between us besides the fact that I am a man and you are a teenage boy. We share everything but desire for one another."

Phantom backed away, his hands in front of him and fists clenched, ready to strike out and lash the bitter old man across the face if he did come near. His stomach churned, his muscles tensed, his adrenaline pumped with fear and anger…

"Daniel. All I want is you."

Plasmius stepped closer. Phantom fired off a shot at the man, who merely flicked it away with a lazy hand gesture. The teenager shook his head again. "Stay the hell away from me!"

No response but the clattering of boots against metal.

"Damn it, I said stay away!"

Plasmius gave an eerie grin. "Make me."

Snarling, the boy threw his fist for the other male hybrid and only had it grabbed in a gloved hand once more. He threw his entire body into his foe and managed to surprise him enough to shove him into the steel wall. There was the noise of flesh meeting metal, and both men grunted in pain, Phantom on top of Plasmius and staring down with a look of utmost hatred. "I can _never_ love you!" he hissed. "_Never!"_

Grabbing the teen by the shoulders, he proceeded to brush his lips across the teen's and slowly immersed himself into a deep kiss. Try as he might, Phantom couldn't break free from the older man's gasp and was forced to reduce himself to a puddle of nothingness as his enemy grew deeper and deeper into the state of love and desire and oblivion.

Finally, he parted his lips from the boy's own and grinned, keeping his grip on him and sitting up. Phantom looked sheet white, tears stinging his eyes from hate, pain, rage, and disgust. "You _bastard,"_ he whispered. "You filthy, disgusting…"

Plasmius put a finger to his lips as the thunder boomed outside. Vortex seemed to be enjoying his little tantrum outside with waiting for the two ghosts to perhaps try and stop him. His eyes glowed with a passionate fire as he let go of Phantom's shoulders and immediately grasped his wrists. "You dare tell me to let you go?" he whispered. "Me, the only person who has truly ever loved you in your pathetic life?!"

"What the hell do you know about love?" Phantom spat back, his hand glowing, eyes flashing. "You who have never once gained anyone's affection but Mom's in college, and that was only because _Dad_ was hitting on her! You hated it so much, watching them together…"

Hybrid pushed hybrid into the wall, blood penetrating emerald. "Yes, I did. I hated it with a living, breathing passion. There were days when I wanted to wrench her from right under your pathetic old man's grasp. But did I? No, I waited and waited and waited… but then my life was changed for the worse. And I _hated_ it with a burning fire of my soul. I refuse to let love push someone else away." The hands gripped the wrists tighter, and Phantom was sure they would break. _"Do you understand?"_

Even in this moment of dread and disgust, of detestation and despair, the teenager stared into those eyes and replied with a poison-laced, "No."

Furious and fervent, Plasmius smashed his lips in the child's own once more, a scream catching in the foe's throat. Phantom's eyes seeped tears of exasperation as he struggled against the billionaire's grasp. "Mmm hmmm mmmmm!" he tried to voice, nearly kicking Plasmius in the soft spot. It was a fruitless effort, however, and the helpless teenager was forced to be bound by the man he thought once wanted him dead.

After several tense seconds, the older man stopped and glared into the boy's eyes. "I don't want you, child. I _lust_ for you."

"L-l-l-lust…?" he spluttered fearfully. "No… no… stop!"

Plasmius smiled. "Never."

"F-fuck you!" Phantom screamed, his hands flaring once more. "Stop! G-get away from me!"

The smile stayed plastered on his face. His voice became low and malevolent. "I can't do that, Daniel. I just can't do that anymore."

The lips touched once more, and Phantom had never felt so vulnerable and alone in his whole life.

* * *

…**well, holy crap. That's slash and one-sided stuff for you. Dear god, if you read this, I will be shocked into high heaven. I don't know what asked me to do this. Besides all your requests for an expansion. Now be a dear and don't ask me to do that again. If you do… who knows what will happen?**


End file.
